Visiting Time
by Salomedancing
Summary: River Song returns the favour. A sequel to A Conversation.


**AN: I had absolutely not thought that I would write anything more featuring River Song and the Master, but they started to nag me with bits of dialogue at inconvenient moments. They are great fun to write and they seem to like each other. As Swedes celebrate Christmas on Christmas Eve I have now spent Christmas Day on the sofa, alternating watching Classic Who with my kid, reading and writing this fic. Without meaning it, this has just turned into a little series, there will be a third part as well. I have raised the rating, there is no sex in this fic, but there is certainly talk about it. The Master in these stories is the Master played by Rodger Delgardo, the best of them all, IMO. This story takes place some time between Daemons and The Sea Devils, at the time in the early 1970's when the Master was imprisoned by UNIT at Fortress Island.**

"Professor Song, what an unexpected pleasure."

The Master gave River a slight bow as she entered.

"I thought you would enjoy a little visit."

"Most certainly. Welcome to my humble prison. Something to drink? Champagne?"

River snorted. "Do I look like a champagne girl to you?"

The Master considered her for a moment. "Perhaps not. I am, myself, partial to a glass of whiskey at this time of day. Would that suit you better?"

"An excellent choice, Master."

River strolled around the large room with her drink, picking up things and putting them down again on completely the wrong places. "Nice setup you have here. I shan't complain about my cell, but you have a whole island! And no dearth of luxuries either."

"It might be because you make do with your charm, which even if it is considerable, still isn't as useful as some more forceful ways of getting things done."

"You mean mind control, I suppose. I met your governor, he seemed quite dazed. So basically you can do whatever you want here."

"I assure you, I am quite reformed. The solitude here, the serene beauty of the sea, it has all worked wonders on my mindset."

River laughed cheerfully. "Liar. I know perfectly well what you are up to here, with those watery Silurians and it isn't nice things at all."

The Master offered River a chair placing himself opposite her. "You do? I am surprised that you haven't appraised your husband of those plans, if you know them so well."

"My future husband, at this point. But no, I will not. This is not my time and not my business."

"I must say that I find that an oddly ambiguous moral attitude for someone married to the Doctor. He is notorious for poking into things that aren't his business. Not that I complain over your chosen stance."

River shrugged. "Blame it on my upbringing."

"I can't," the Master said rather pointedly. "I know nothing at all about it."

"And I'm not telling you."

"One of your spoilers again, I guess. Are you going to visit the Doctor even so? Engage in some pre-nuptial bliss?"

"Don't be crude, Master. That would just mess things up. Besides, even is he a charming dear in this version, he is far too fatherly for my taste at the moment."

He took a few moments to consider her reply. "Do you find me, fatherly as well?"

"Not in the slightest."

The Master took a sip of his drink, but River noticed the small smile he tried to hide anyway. She stretched her legs, she had very nice ones and mini-skirts were all the rage in this era, and waited, but when he spoke again he had changed the subject.

"You do make me curious, I haven't been able to figure out how a human can become a Time Lord. Can you enlighten me or would that be considered spoilers as well?"

River thought it over. "I don't think so. My parent's spent their wedding night on the TARDIS and you know what people usually do on their wedding nights? Hump like rabbits, that's-"

The Master held up his hand. "Please, that is quite enough. Who is being crude now? Who are your parents, by the way?"

"You are fishing, Master!"

"Shamelessly, my dear. Can I offer you another drink."

"Yes, please."

"What to you think the Doctor would do if he knew you were drinking whiskey with one of his best enemies?" The Master asked when he re-filled her glass. River gave him a glance from under her lashes.

"I could always hope for a good spanking."

"I am sure he would find that a delightful prospect. At least, I know I would."

"I believe that you are flirting with me, Master."

"I might very well do that. You are a very intriguing woman, you know."

"You just want to try to top the Doctor."

"That too," he admitted. "But you have an allure that is completely your own."

" I know."

He leaned down, placing his hand on the armrests of River's chair. "So stay the night."

"No."

He put his hand under her chin and tipped her head back so he could look into her eyes. "But you want to stay, very much so. And you will stay."

River's eyes seemed to grow larger and darker, her lips parted and her breath grew heavier. Then she laughed and pushed the Master away. "Your mind games don't work on me."

She stood up and he stepped back from her. "You can't blame a man from trying."

"Yes I can, but possibly not you." River took another round around the room, frowning a little as if she was debating something with herself, before she came back to the Master and looked him straight in the eye without blinking. "I'm not going to cheat on my husband, but I did have a life before him. At university for example."

"I am afraid that I don't quite get you."

River sighed. "Let me rephrase it. You have taught me some tricks that I have given me a lot of enjoyment. And I never told him from whom I learnt it."

"I… Oh!"

River rolled her eyes. "Time Lords! Mix sex and time travels and you get surprisingly daft." She gave the Master a playful pat on the cheek. "Don't look so stricken, if it is any consolation, I spin him in circles as well and he likes it just about as much as you."

The Master collected himself. "I am in good mind to give you that spanking myself, right now."

"And you do that so well too", River murmured under her breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, nothing. And now I really have to go."

He looked at her suspiciously. "You are trying to vex me on purpose?"

"Of course, it's so much more fun that way." She gave him her cat smile and the Master found he had to smile back, however annoying she was.

"Before you leave, will you tell me where you attended university?"

"Oh no, you will have figure that out yourself. You are supposed to be a genius, after all." She gave him her hand. "Good-bye Master."

He shook it, but then he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Until we meet again, Professor Song."

The End


End file.
